happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ask Bannah
Questions #Q. Baron: when will you stop bullying me? #A. Bannah: until it is no longer fun, NEVER! #Q. Webb: Boomer, have you ever watched Monty Python and the Holy Grail? #A. Bannah: i never heard of it, so... not really #Q. Tarsy: Are you a Flippy-Sue? #A. Bannah: yes, why else would i be labled one? #Q. Icely: Where did you get those Siamese twins from? #A. Bannah: well... 2 weeks ago... i have heard gunshots from a house, i decided to inspect the murder, when i went in, i saw Killer, i quickly killed Killer and saw them in their crib, i decided to take them home, i called them Lal and Mal #Q.Random what whould you rather do eat racoon fecices or make up with rebbea black #A. Bannah: who is this? #Q: Random: awser the godamn motherf***ing question or i well pour starnge warm yellow liqud on you #A. Bannah: neither #Q. Orion: will you be a guy again? #A. Bannah: no #Q.Disco Bear: Wanna go out? #A.Bannah: NO! #Q.Racist dog: I love squirrels. Did you know I maul them out of spite? #A. Bannah: DONT YOU DARE MAUL ME! #Q.Tulip: I bet you didn't know I hacked you and sent evil messages to your friends. Your reaction? #A. Bannah: I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU! #Q.Lumplin: nuidbJIGhfhmufhfjJSHGJGhjffs? #A. Bannah: IF I WONT UNDERSTAND YOU, THAN I WONT ANSWER! #Q.Rockstar: Do you like my singing? #A. Bannah: i am not really into rock music... #Q.Tulip: Did you know I sent a heat seeking missile towards you? #A. Bannah: my indestructible anti spectator force feild will protect me #Q.Split: Is your computer running? #A. Bannah: no... #Q. Ironic: can you get a haircut? #A. Bannah: HECK NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #Q.Kettle: You ever been to prison? #A. Bannah: yes... #Q. Molten: WHO WANTS JELLYBEANS? xD #A. Bannah: not me, you know jelly bean is really easter bunny feecee? #Q. Orion: why do you have anger issues alot? #A. Bannah: I DONT HAVE ANGER ISSUES! #Q. Racist: can you go die in a hole? #A. Bannah: i suggest you stay away from this page from now on, otherwise... I WILL KILL YOU! #Q. Tiger Soldier: Wanna join the army? #A. Bannah: No thanks, Flippy is my friend, and... i dont want to betray him... #Q. Sneaky: Do YOU wanna joib the army? #A. Bannah: no thanks, while you are an ally with Flippy, i kinda like being where i like to be, home #Q. Raymond: not joining the I guest I have POST PONIES #A. Bannah: i dont hate ponies anymore #Q. Optimum: why do you hate nerds? #A. Bannah: cuz they are annoying #Q. Random: captain America. #A. Bannah: Captain America? i dont get it... #Q. Random: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inhjOz_5AYk&feature=player_detailpage #A. Bannah: um... right... #Q. Scott: do you like my music? #A. Bannah: Yes... #Q. DF: Can I eat you? I'm hungry. #A. Bannah: dont try dude, i will rip you apart, so you better think of eating someone else, because you try to take a bite out of me, you will be sorry #Q. Bun: If I tripped and impaled you with my tusks, would you kill me? #A. Bannah: i would know it was an accident, so no #Q. Queen: Can you use any form of magic? #A. Bannah: Not really #Q. Diva: You can either buy me a soda or I will come to your house and kill your entire family with a steamroller. #A. Bannah: i broke every steamroller in the town, and no, i will not buy you soda #Q. Flexxy: Bannah, please... just stop trying to kill me, we could have remained friends. #A. Bannah: Fucking no... you ruined my damn life, and you will pay. #Q. White (ysk): what can I get you to drink Category:Ask a Character